In some cases, it may be desirable to provide limited access to resources in a distributed computing environment. For example, when a software product is purchased by a customer, the software provider might add the customer to an access control list that specifically authorize certain customers to access the resource. The access control list might be checked each time a request is made by the customer to access a resource that is protected by the access control list to determine if the customer is authorized.
The software provider might also assign the customer individual security credentials (i.e., access keys, passwords, multi-factor authentication devices) in order to access the resource. The software provider might also request temporary security credentials from a credential service to provide customers with access to the resources.
Managing these security credentials, however, can be difficult and time consuming. For example, whenever a customer purchases a product that requires access to protected resources, or a customer cancels a subscription to the software product, the software provider may need to update the security credentials to ensure that only authorized customers can access protected resources.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.